


Abscence

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam du Mortain/Kira Kingston - Freeform, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Pining, Sensory memories, some religious imagry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: Her scent, the peony and pink peppercorn of her favorite perfume and underneath that the overwhelming headiness of Kira, has faded from where she had rested her head against his shoulder. Adam is equal parts relieved and grieved by the loss. It’s as if he’s stuck living a dual existence.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Kudos: 9





	Abscence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wayhavenmonthy's Fall for Unit Bravo prompts on Tumblr  
> Day 4: Apple

Her scent, the peony and pink peppercorn of her favorite perfume and underneath that the overwhelming headiness of Kira, has faded from where she had rested her head against his shoulder. Adam is equal parts relieved and grieved by the loss. It’s as if he’s stuck living a dual existence.

The, hopefully, stronger part of him knows that distance is the only answer. He hasn’t had a need for religion in nearly a millennium, after all human faith pales quickly when faced with realities of immortality, but he finds himself returning to his earliest lessons on temptation. He remembers long hours spend listening to the droning Latin of the priests candlelight flickering on the stone walls of the chapel. Half-forgotten lessons about apples in gardens and the consequences of choices made resurface. As much as he may feel tempted by the promise of Kira’s smiles and yearning gaze, he knows that the metaphor doesn’t work. If anything, Adam is the serpent ready to lead Kira astray for his own selfish desires. Because Adam knows this longing of his is selfish.

He hurts her every time he turns away, and while half of him knows that is the right choice the other part of him wishes nothing more than to sooth her. He wishes to pull her into his arms and confess that she is the most ethereal and precious creature he has ever seen. He wishes to recite the litany of all her perfections even if it would take an eternity to list all the parts the fascinate and confound him. Even her stubbornness, yes even that, because it’s a part of her a part of the whole that makes Kira and he’s never known her equal. He won’t. He can’t, so instead Adam returns the coat to his closet unwilling to wear it now. Even the absence serves as a reminder, and he wonders if he will ever be free of her or if he even wants to be at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
